


King AU

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Nothing Else to Tag.., king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I haven't had time to write a proper one shot, so I quickly edited this old story. It is definitely going to have an origin story. Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had time to write a proper one shot, so I quickly edited this old story. It is definitely going to have an origin story. Thank you and Enjoy!

Ray served Jack, the king of the southern lands of the kingdom of Achievement City. What was once a united land, Achievement City was divided by war and conflict. However, the new generation of rulers have created a mutual peace, and the land is once more in unity. 3 rulers look over the land, Kings Geoff, who has Gavin as a bodyguard, Jack, with Ray, and lastly Ryan, with the warrior Mogar.

Regular meetings are held, to discuss matters about the kingdom, with the kings all attending. They often take place in Geoff’s area, the heart of Achievement City, being the middle ground of the land.

Ray escorts Jack, as they travel towards their destination.

“We’re almost there my lord.” Ray informs, and continues to ride the horse in front of Jack, who is on his own.

“Thank you Ray, you always do a wonderful job serving and protecting me. As I’ve said before, you may request anything you’d like,” Jack sighs, but smiles at his knight. The rose prince, as he has been known as, has always taken his formalities seriously.

“Your safety is all I require, my King.” Ray simply replies, like he’s rehearsed this a million times.

They approach the city, immediately gazing towards the giant monolith towering over the citizens. They both roll their eyes at the sight, after all, it isn’t the prettiest of buildings.

As they reach the inner city, they jump of their horses, and they get escorted inside, as their horses are lead to the stables.

They enter the throne room and Jack strides across it to reach his old friend, King Geoff. Ray swiftly follows suit, as he scans the room, searching for any potential threats. He notes nothing of any danger, and relaxes slightly, the long journey tiring him out.

“Jack, my friend, it is wonderful to see you again. How have you been?” Geoff asks, and leaves his throne, as a sign of respect to the other king. They both easily flow into a conversation, and Gavin takes his opportunity to run at Ray.

“Hey Ray! It’s been a while; do you know when Micool will be here? It’s been ages since team lads have had an adventure, we should go on one this time!” Gavin says, rushing out his sentence in excitement. Ray politely smiles, still conscious of the few nobles wandering around, so he maintains his composure.

“Hey, Ray, lighten up a little, don’t take your work too seriously!” Gavin exclaims, but is quickly interrupted by the door slamming open, and the King Ryan waltzes through.

The few guards in the room tense up, as does Ray. Even though Ryan is considered a friend, he can still be a threat, anyone can be, although Gavin doesn’t seem to think so as he runs, full sprint, towards his boi.

He flings himself at Michael, who easily catches him, as Ryan chuckles at the sight.

“Hello, Geoff, Jack.” Ryan says, and turns to look over at Gavin, “and you Gavin, and of course, Ray.”

Ray ignores his remark, and remains in his position.

“You work too hard Ray, relax for your own good.” Ryan smiles, showing the slightest bit of concern.

This, surprises Ray the most. But doesn’t let himself seem fazed.

They quickly start the meeting, everyone eager to finish it, so they can relax for a few days before travelling back. It takes longer than expected, however, after many hours, they conclude the meeting.

It’s now late at night, and everyone goes their separate ways to endeavour in much needed rest. Ray’s never been one to sleep easily, so wanders around the castle, an finds himself in the garden. The place is full of roses, the perfect place for the Rose Prince.

“I knew I’d find you here,” Ryan says, and walks down the steps into the garden.

“Oh, King Ryan, I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” Ray automatically responds, and bows his head.

“Please Ray, drop the formalities. I just came to talk,” Ryan smiles, and takes off his crown, “What’s wrong?”.

“Nothing, my health is of no concern.” Ray replies.

“Ray, I may have a reputation of a Mad King, but I assure you, I care.” Ryan smiles, and it reminds Ray of the old days. They all used to be close, until the betrayal. Edgar. It almost caused the loss of all their lives, and after that, Ray became distant, and solely focused on his work.

Ryan sighs gently, and walks over to Ray closing the gap. He kisses Ray’s forehead, and places his crown back on his head. Ryan leaves him, he can’t change Ray in a moment, but he can sure take his time to allow Ray to heal.


End file.
